Problems
by ILoveStana1
Summary: (An Instagram story, really short..) Kate get in some health problems. warning: serious and dark subjects!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the idea for this fanfic.**

**AN: This is a story that I posted on Instagram as well. It is just a little story with little chapters. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Problems,

She cried, turning away from Castle, away from the swings, away from the beautiful ring. She started to run, running away from him again. When she got in her car her tears had made her cheeks completely wet. She drove as fast as possible, the only place she wanted to be was her apartment. She parked her car and took the elevator to her floor, still crying.

In her apartment she grabbed a bottle of wine and took a few sips. The wine felt so good but it wasn't enough. After five minutes the bottle was only half full, but she needed more pain. She grabbed a knife and made a cut in her wrist. It felt better but still not enough. She made more cuts and them moved towards her other wrist. She started to cut, blood was running down her hand and fell on the ground. Wine, she needed more wine! The knife fell down next to the blood on the ground. The wine disappeared in her mouth, she felt better. She wanted to sleep, where was her bedroom? Oh there. She started to walk but the room was turning in front of her eyes. She fell down and slammed her head on the floor, everything went black.

* * *

**( post this for my friend, it wasn't my idea to post these chapters… ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the idea for this fanfic.**

**AN: So… don't know what to say… **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Problems,

She threw the bottle against the wall, it broke in a million pieces. She hated her life now, she had made her biggest mistake ever. Blood was running down her arm, her shirt was already bloody, she wiped the blood off her arm. Her stomach made a sound again when she saw some cherries in a bowl. Her heart skipped a beat and she was even more hurt. But she didn't eat, instead she grabbed the bowl, raise it above her head and threw it with all her power that was left on the ground. Glass everywhere and the cherries were rolling everywhere. The most of the cherries didn't survive when she jumped on them. All her anger was out, only her fear and sadness was left. Big tear drops fell down. There was a knock on the door.

"Kate I know you are there!" Lanie's voice fell to the background.

Just for a second she thought that Castle was on the other side of the door.

"Go away Lanie." She replied with a weak voice.

"Girl, you let me in NOW!" Lanie screamed but Kate locked the door.

The moment she locked the door she felt much pain in her heart. She needed help, Lanie was there for her but she didn't want her to come in. She walked towards her bedroom and fell asleep.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the idea for this fanfic.**

**AN: Wanna thank my muse for this idea, she is the best!**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

Problems,

A week had passed since the proposal. Kate kept drinking and cutting herself. She didn't eat enough and had lost a lot of weight. Now she sat at her desk, buzzy with paperwork. The empty chair next to her desk was too much, she missed him so much... a tear fell down her cheek. Gosh, how could she even cry? She had cried so much the last week, sometimes she cried herself to sleep, sometimes she cried without tears because she hadn't had any left. The concern on her friends faces were freaking her out. She told them she didn't need help but that was the biggest lie ever. She needed help but she was to stubborn to admit it to anyone except herself.

The pain in her wrists was normal, the hunger biting at her stomach was normal, the pain in her head of the alcohol was normal. It were things she was a little addicted to after a week repeating those things. Sleeping was difficult without him so she drank much to fall asleep or just didn't sleep. She had dark circles under her eyes, she tried to hide them with make-up but it didn't work that good anymore.

She avoided Lanie for this whole week, she would know that there was something wrong when she had put one foot in the morgue. She avoided the boys as much as possible, didn't want to talk to anyone. She knew that Gates was watching her, knew that she had some suspicious. But she didn't care. She needed to go to the toilet, she stood up. She saw stars and felt dizzy. No food wasn't good, so much blood lose wasn't good, so much alcohol wasn't good. But instead of waiting a minute she started to walk, after two steps the world became black. She fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the idea for this fanfic.**

**AN: For everyone who reads this (probably no one), if you like this story just tell me cuz I have more Instagram stories so if you want to read them too just ask/ let me know.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Problems,

Espo and Ryan looked at Kate, only to see her falling down again. They ran towards her. When they lifted her up, Espo felt her ribs. He knew something was wrong. When they laid her down on the couch in the break room they looked at each other in concern. Without hesitating they lifted her shirt, they gasped when they saw her ribs. This wasn't good! They called Lanie, she arrived 20 minutes later.

Her eyes watered when she saw her best friend laying on the couch, passed out. She saw a wound on her wrist and knew what was going on. She grabbed her hand and pulled her shirt away. They all went silent when they saw her wrist. It was completely covered with cuts, not small ones.

"She needs to go to the hospital!" Lanie almost screamed.

That moment Gates walked in and saw the three standing in a line before the couch. "What's going on here?" She asked.

"Umm sir... Kate is in some real health problems, she needs to go to the hospital now." Espo replied with a shocked voice.

Gates saw the detective laying on the couch, she saw her wrists and gasped. Ryan called an ambulance, it would be there in 10 minutes. They arrived 9 minutes later and took Kate with them to the hospital.

Lanie cried and Espo took her in his arms, "Everything is going to be alright sweetie."

"No it's not! I knew something was wrong! I had to do something!" She replied, angry with herself.

"No sweetie, you couldn't. She never let anyone help her besides Castle."

Together they walked towards his car. The ride was silent, a heavy silence. When they arrived at the hospital they asked for her room. When they arrived at her room she was sleeping with tears running down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the idea for this fanfic.**

**AN: thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Problems,

Everything looked like a flashback in a movie. With fog and beautiful sun. Walking around in a desert, lonely and weightless. No one there, no one here. She liked this place, there was no one she could hurt. The sun was shining so bright that she almost could taste it. Wandering around, careless, was just what she needed. Hurting was everything she was good at. She felt guilty about everything she had done. Everything started after she said 'no'. She hadn't spoken with Castle yet, and maybe she wouldn't anymore.

This fight was making her tired, making her hopeless and sad. But worse, it broke her, building those walls again, letting no one in ever again. She knew Castle would be wait on the other side, helping to break it down again. But that was the past now he wasn't there to help. She didn't had feelings in this desert. All her thoughts didn't made it to feelings. Slowly the desert began to disappear.

"No! NO!" Kate screamed waking up.

She shoot up but was pulled back. Her wrists were tied up against the bed, just like her chest.

"No, let me go! Let me out!" she screamed and Lanie ran in.

"Girl, calm down." Lanie tried but Kate was freaking out.

Tears rolling down her cheeks, trying to break free. She went crazy, the feelings were too much. This wasn't only about castle, this was about her mother too. A doctor ran in and gave her a medicine. Directly Kate relaxed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the idea for this fanfic.**

**AN: writing is a hobby but not those big ones with 2000 words. Just small ones like these.**

**Enjoy :D**

Problems,

Everything looked bright, beautiful colors everywhere. She saw Lanie standing next to her bed.

"Hey Lanie... You know? He asked me to marry him" she giggle.

"You did say yes right?" Lanie's eye widened when Kate shook her head.

"I just left and then drank and made cuts so I don't had to feel the pain of my broken heart." she giggled harder, "Huhh this drug is amazing! I don't feel anything!"

A tear fell down Lanie's cheek.

"And the best part, I regret my answer. Gosh of course I want to marry him! I love him, but it is too late." her voice was soft now.

"I have to go for a minute." Lanie said and walked away.

The guys looked at her. "He asked her to marry him and she walked away. She regret it, so much that she did that to herself."

She grabbed her phone and called Castle.

"Castle..." he answered, she could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Castle you need to come to the hospital!" she said nervous.

"And why?" he replied.

"Kate is in the hospital." Lanie started to cry.

"I don't care Lanie! She broke my heart!" he cried as well. "Selfish person that you are! She lays here because of you!" Lanie was getting angry, how could he ignore her now!

"What...?" he whispered.

"She was and is heartbroken! She drank, didn't eat and she was cutting herself! She passed out today! In the hospital she slammed her head against the wall to escape from the pain! They had to tie her to the bed and then she freaked out! They gave her something to calm her down! This only because she made the biggest mistake ever! Her heart is fragile, she missed you and she still loves you!" Lanie screamed and cried.

She hung up before he could respond. Espo took her in his arms while she cried a little tear ran down his face. They didn't know how long they stood there but the doors opened and a voice screamed,

"Where is she?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the idea for this fanfic.**

**AN: No words left.**

**Enjoy :D**

Problems,

(the doctors had made her free)

"Kate... Kate, it's me..." his voice was loud in the quiet room.

Kate looked at him with half closed eyes.

"Castle" her voice was filled with hurt.

"Yes, I'm here sweetheart." her heart stopped when he said sweetheart.

Did he still love her? No that wasn't possible... Right?

"Why are you here?" she asked, she didn't want to know his answer but they needed to talk.

"Lanie called... How could you do something like this Kate? Cutting yourself, drinking and not eating..."

"I... I just needed to escape. From everything and everyone. I had hurt you... And I had made the biggest mistake ever when I turned around and walked away."

She started to cry again and Castle walked quickly towards her. He wiped away her tears and kissed her head.

"I know why you walked away. I asked you to early but how selfish this sounds... I just didn't want you to leave..." his voice broke and tears ran down his face now too.

There were no words needed, only a look into the others eyes was enough. He took her in his embrace. They stayed like that for almost an hour.


End file.
